


To pardon or not to pardon. That is the question.

by Kat28



Series: TS Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “You realize they don’t have to be pardoned right?” Pepper asks incredulously that her best friend is even floating the idea around.Tony Stark Bingo 2018- K5 (Tension)





	To pardon or not to pardon. That is the question.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Dear Daniel Verse.

“You realize they don’t have to be pardoned right?” Pepper asks incredulously that her best friend is even floating the idea around. 

“Come on, Pepper. It’s not fair to them to leave them branded as criminals when there’s a world-ending debacle about to go on,” Dr. Banner cuts into the conversation. 

Pepper whips around dangerously and James knows that means that she’s about to destroy a man.

“Are you trying to imply that they don’t deserve to be branded as criminals? I will remind you that Tony allowed these people into his home out of the kindness of his heart the first time and all they did was mistreat him, betray him and leave him for dead.” She snaps, “I will also remind you that this building is property of Stark Industries and you’re lucky I haven’t sent you on your merry way for abandoning him when he needed you.” 

“Lady Pepper there is no need to threaten our brothers in arms.” Thor tries to appease. 

“If I recall correctly you choked my husband so I wouldn’t be giving lectures about threatening people.” James says low and dangerous before turning to his husband, “Pep is right. Thanos is coming but we can face him without them if need be.” 

Tony sighs looking around the table at his family and the newcomers, “Not precisely. When we tell the UN they’ll want to bring them in and if we refuse we need a damn good reason and the fact that we had issues with them a couple of years ago will be easily surmounted.” 

Rhodey is the first to come to the realization of what Tony is trying to imply, “You mean that we already set the precedence for pardon and to go back on it would be hard to justify.” Tony nods. 

“I ran a one-man campaign for the pardon of the man who killed my parents. How can I forgive him but not the rest?” Tony asks rhetorically as resigned acceptance begins to dawn on all of the New Avengers except for one. 

“Can’t we argue that I wasn’t in my right mind hence the pardon but the new Avengers were in their right mind.” James questions and all hell breaks loose as they begin to debate the question. 

“GUYS!” Rhodey says raising his voice to quiet down the room at large.

“I know you all love Tony...but he’s the one who was affected by the Rogues and the stowaways here now. So we will follow his directive. So Tony what do you want us to do?” Rhodey finished firmly before turning to Tony. 

“Look I don’t like the idea of them in our home any more than you guys do. That being said I’ve spent years fearing Thanos. I want us to come out at the other side of this stronger and alive. For that, we need everyone that we can spare. So let’s talk to the UN and work something out they fight in the war and they get pardoned if not their Wakandan vacation is over and we throw them in jail.” Tony replies looking around the table, “Now we’re a democracy here so we need a majority.” 

“I’m in favor. I don’t like it but it makes sense.” Hope says from Tony’s left. 

“Me too.” Scott nods, “I got a second chance and if they’re willing to fight so should they.” 

“I will need a 48-hour notice to make the Compound and Tower completely magic proof but I agree we should present to the UN.” Strange states 

“I don’t like it, Tony. Not one bit but if you think it should be done then fine.” Pepper murmurs reaching out to squeeze Tony’s hand across the table. 

Rhodey just nods since he already said his piece. 

“I do not agree with the Rogues coming into our home after what they did the last time they were here but if it is what must be done then I will accept it,” Viz says solemnly 

“I think it's BS and MJ, Harley and I are going to make their lives impossible but you have my support, Tony.” Pete pipes up from under his mask

The stowaways are skipped entirely and the question comes to James, “I hate this. I hate it more than I have words to explain but I love you Anthony Stark and that means that I will support your attempt at winning this war.” 

“Okay, then this meeting is dismissed. Amanda would you see Thor, Loki, and Banner to the East Wing and the rest of you training 900 hours.” Rhodey states looking over to the woman. 

Everyone proceeded to stream out of the room chattering away. James wanted to pull his husband aside but Pete grabbed him and he could see Tony was hammering something out with Amanda so he just figured they could talk tonight. 

“Tony. Can we talk quickly?” Bruce asked on behalf of himself and Thor. 

“Sure, what do you need?” He asked sitting back down. He wished he could avoid this for a little while longer but it seems he’s not that lucky. 

“We just want to understand what happened to the Avengers,” Bruce says

“Oh, you mean how they decided they knew best and that Bucky Barnes was the best thing since sliced bread so burning down the world for him at the opposition of 117 countries was the best idea?” Tony snaps then takes a deep breath, “You guys disappear and it went to even more shit than it was at the time it’s as simple as that.” 

Thor and Bruce both wince at that, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you and left you to take the blame for Ultron that was my fault too” 

“I am deeply sorry for my anger as well, Man of Iron. I do wish that we can start over.” Thor says solemnly

“You’ve grown since the last time I saw you, Thor. I forgive you.” Tony says honestly, “You too Bruce. I can’t speak for the rest of the New Avengers but I forgive you.” 

They both nod and Bruce asks, “So, who are the New Avengers?” 

The question causes Tony to light up with happiness, “So you know Pepper, and Rhodey they got married early this year. They were the first members of the New Avengers along with Viz. After that, I recruited a childhood friend who reached out to me when everything went down three years ago. Her name is Hope Van Dyne aka the Wasp. Then it was Scott Lang. He’s Hope’s fiancee and Ant-Man. The snob is Dr. Stephen Strange aka the Sorcerer Supreme.” 

“Wait the neurosurgeon is a sorcerer?” Bruce asks

“Yep. Long story don’t ask him it's personal. The kid in the mask is Spiderman and he’ll tell you who he is when he sees fit.” Tony finishes not wanting to get into James’s background now when they were all waiting for him. 

“Who is the one with the metal arm?” Thor asks and Tony sighs resigning himself to the long explanation. 

“The Winter Soldier. I’m the most notorious assassin in the history of the world. I’m also Tony’s husband. James Stark. It’s a pleasure.” James states walking into the room and positioning himself over Tony’s left shoulder, “You guys are already ruining our honeymoon so I’d appreciate it if you let my husband come join the fam for movie night.” 

“Did you just say the fam?” Tony asks whipping around to stare at his husband. 

“It’s what the kid said. Can we just go?” James states tugging at Tony  
“Yes, babe. Please feel free to make yourselves at home. The east wing and Friday are at your disposal. I only ask you to stay away from the West Wing and reach out to Amanda if you need anything else” Tony states and follows James out of the room and towards their family wing. 

“So on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you hate me right now?” Tony asks his husband tensing in anticipation of the answer. 

“Doll.” James murmurs softly, “Come on look at me please,” Tony tentatively looks up surprised to see James with a regretful look on his face. 

 

“I definitely messed up if you think I’m mad at you. I’m mad that they showed up and ruined our honeymoon. I’m pissed that Thanos is coming and that for years your teammates didn’t believe that he was coming,” James tells his husband, “Worst of all I’m livid that the Rouges will be allowed back in here because the UN will say we need them to win the war but hate you? Tony I’d kill myself before hating you.” 

Tony nods the tension leaving his body, “Okay. Good. Did you seriously call yourself the world's most notorious assassin?” 

James huffs annoyed, “Am I not? It was easier than explaining I was Bucky Barnes” 

Tony just laughs, “Fine, dear. How about we skip the movie and just have our honeymoon upstairs?” 

James scooped his husband into his arms and basically ran them upstairs all of the other issues could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
